A subtle hint
by cein
Summary: Mattie and Jean have a conversation which takes an interesting turn.


Title: A subtle hint  
Fandom: The Doctor Blake Mysteries  
Author: Ceindreadh  
Type of Story: one-shot  
Characters: Jean Beazley, Mattie O'Brien, Charlie Davis, Lucien Blake  
Rating: 15  
Spoilers: S2E10, S3E1 (minor)  
Summary: Mattie and Jean have a conversation that takes an interesting turn  
Word count: ~ 1,100  
Disclaimer. I don't own the characters, I'm only borrowing them, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Mattie nearly choked on her tea. Putting the cup down on the kitchen table, she looked at Jean, "You and Lucien kissed?" She waved away Jean's protests, "Okay, so you didn't *actually* kiss, but you think he was going to kiss you?"

Jean nodded, "We were in the sun room, he was comforting me, you know I was so upset after Jack left... and Lucien had his arm around me...and the next thing I knew, the phone was ringing and I had to answer it."

"I'd have let it ring," said Mattie.

"Oh I couldn't have done that," said Jean, "It might have been a patient."

"They'd have tried again," said Mattie, "I mean if it was anything important they would have surely tried again."

"Well in any event," continued Jean, "I had to admit that a part of me was annoyed by the interruption...but another part of me was relieved."

"Relieved?"

Jean nodded, "Yes, it was just all happening so fast...I just didn't want him doing something...something he might have regretted later on..."

Mattie sipped her tea as she tried to collect her thoughts. "And how has he behaved since then?"

"He's behaved like a perfect gentleman," said Jean, her hands clasped round the tea cup. "Hasn't so much as mentioned it...not that there was anything to mention."

"So what's the problem?" Mattie saw the expression on Jean's face, "Jean Beazley, do you have a thing for Lucien?"

"No!" said Jean quickly, a note of indignation in her voice. "I mean...he can be a lovely man, that is, when he's not being his usual impossible self. But it's just, it's as if he doesn't see me in that sort of way, and I don't mind telling you, it's a bit of a bruise to my self-esteem." She sighed heavily, "I do care about him as a friend, a dear friend and I don't want to spoil our friendship. But if there was something more...if there *could* be something more." She sipped her tea, "What if I miss out on something, something special."

"You should say something to him," said Mattie.

"Oh I couldn't possibly," said Jean. "What if he was just trying to be a friend and comforting me when I needed it. Maybe that's why he hasn't mentioned it since; he just doesn't see me in that way."

"Maybe he thinks you haven't mentioned it because you don't see *him* in that way," said Mattie, "He might not want to embarrass you by bringing it up if you're not interested." Mattie hesitated before continuing, "Are you interested?"

Jean looked torn with indecision for a few seconds before answering, "I should just let things lie, there's no point in rocking the boat unnecessarily."

"Well if you don't want to say anything to him because you don't know how he really feels, maybe you should try and find out what his feelings are towards you. Jealousy is always a good way bring suppressed feelings to the surface."

"Is that from one of your psychology texts?" asked Jean, with an arch smile.

"No, it's practical experience from my school days!" said Mattie, returning the smile. "But seriously Jean. "I don't know, maybe if you started seeing somebody, and made sure Lucien knew about it. Then if he was interested, he'd say something."

"Or he might say nothing, because he doesn't want to interfere," said Jean, "I know I've chastised him more than once for sticking his nose into my business!"

Mattie shrugged, "If that's the case, then he's clearly not interested enough and it's better that you find that out now rather than waiting around for him to say something."

"You do have a point," admitted Jean, "But where would I find a man to date?"

"Good evening Mrs Beazley, Mattie."

Both women looked up at Charlie who had just walked into the kitchen, "I hope I'm not interrupting," he continued, "I was just going to get a glass of milk if that's all right."

"Oh Charlie," said Jean, "That's fine; just leave the glass back when you're finished." She turned back to Mattie, who raised an eyebrow and nodded in Charlie's direction.  
Jean's jaw dropped a fraction and then she and Mattie both burst out laughing.

"Ladies," said Charlie, as he replaced the milk jug in the fridge and beat a hasty retreat.

"Mattie O'Brien!" said Jean, wiping tears of laughter out of her eyes. "You should be ashamed of yourself! I'm old enough to be his mother."

"Well I wasn't serious about Charlie," said Mattie, "But somebody else from the town, I'm sure there's plenty of eligible men around. You just have to put yourself forward a bit."

Jean sighed, "It wouldn't really be fair though, leading one man on, just to provoke a reaction from another."

"Then don't," said Mattie, with a shrug, "Make it clear to them that you're just looking for friendship, but you don't have to tell Lucien that. Look, there's nothing like the prospect of losing somebody to make you realise what your feelings are for them. If Lucien sees you just as a friend, he'll be happy for you, and if he sees you as more than that, well maybe it'll spur him on to tell you so." Mattie drank the last of her tea and stood up. "And who knows, maybe you'll find a nice guy anyway!"

"Yes, well I can't say I've had much success so far," said Jean. "You can leave the cups, I'll wash them."

Mattie looked at her watch, "Time to hit the books. If I find anything in them to help you on your quest, I'll let you know!" She winked at Jean before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Charlie could hear the sound of laughter following down the hall. He was so distracted; he almost bumped into Blake who was coming out of his office.

"Ah Charlie," said Blake, "I was just going to make some tea. Care to join me?"

"I'm not sure I'd go near the kitchen if I were you, Doc," said Charlie. "Mrs. Beazley and Mattie are in there, laughing about something and they gave me the strangest of looks."

"Charlie, the ways of women are mysterious indeed, and sometimes it's better not to enquire too deeply into them. Now, I've a better idea," Blake put his hand on Charlie's shoulder and steered him towards his study, "I have a fresh bottle of whisky and a new violin concerto to listen to. We'll leave the ladies to their laughter!"

* * *

The end

Notes: If part of Mattie and Jean's conversation sounds familiar, it's because I'd borrowed it for use in my previously posted Lawson/Mattie fic.


End file.
